


You two should really start dating (before everybody goes insane)

by AgenderKenma (Kanashimi_Rin)



Series: Getting Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, gay dorks in love, kageyama and hinata are oblivious, volleybay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanashimi_Rin/pseuds/AgenderKenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama started dating long before they officially start dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	You two should really start dating (before everybody goes insane)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea had been swirling around in my head for a while.

It had started innocently one day when one day there was a volleyball event at the park. The crowd was swarming the Karasuno team in a way that they had to huddle together in order not to get lost in the sea of people. Nobody noticed how Hinata went missing, supposedly getting overwhelmed by the crowd and getting lost in the sea of people. Kageyama was the first to notice that something was wrong perhaps due to the fact that he had gotten used to Hinata's presence near him to a point where it now felt unnatural to be separated from Hinata. He had looked around a few times eyes frantic as he tried to find the familiar orange hair amongst the swarm of people. He soon had to inform Sugawara that Hinata was missing. Suga had freaked out like a mother whose child had suddenly been taken away from her embrace. Daichi had tried to calm Suga down but between yelling Hinata's name and pestering the rest of the team to do so as well Suga was deaf to any of Daichi's words of comfort. Kageyama would never admit how worried he was at that time.

Fortunately they found Hinata soon enough. Kageyama felt his face get red as he saw Hinata's sheepish expression.

"Dumbass don't go around getting lost like that!" he yelled as he truned his head to the side in hopes of lessening his blooming blush.

"It's not my fault I got lost Bakayama!" Hinata yelled in reply and the two were soon at each other's throat.

Ever since that day whenever they were in a crowded place Kageyama would take Hinata's hand in his, both of them blushing furiously but neither saying anything. With time they started to hold hands even when there were no more than three people in sight which was often accompanied by explanations like 'It's cold outside and if your fingers freeze you won't be able to play volleyball anymore dumbass' or 'An article on volleyball said holding hands stimulates blood flow so your hands become more responsive'. Eventually the explanations stopped and Kagyeama and Hinata holding hands constantly became just a fact of life like how Kenma liked videogames.

Things escalated after they had a lecture on how to perform CPR. That same day at practice Hinata fell hard after one of his high jumps. Nishinoya made a joke about how Hinata needed CPR as soon as possible and Kageyama being the worried idiot he was took the words seriously. Only instead of CPR, because Kageyama had no idea how to _actually_ perform CPR he had just kissed him. Hinata's eyes flew open at that which in turn made Kageyama jerk back so quickly he fell on his ass.

"That's not how you perform CPR" said Hinata as he took the King by the collar and mashed their lips together the sharp sound of teeth, tongues and lips colliding at the same time cutting sharply through the complete silence that had fallen over the gym as everybody stared incredulously at them.

Kisses also became a constant after that.

The last straw for everybody on the team was at Kageyama's house one night. They had put in some cheap horror movie and now the whole Karasuno team had somehow managed to squish themselves on Kageyama's couch covered in blankets and popcorn. Due to the small nature of the couch Hinata had ended halfway in Kageyama's lap. During the movie Hinata, being the scaredy cat, or crow, he was when it came to horror movies had shifted onto Kageyama so that he was now fully on Kageyama's lap with his eyes buried in the crook of the setter's neck. Tsukishima had actually facepalmed when he saw them but neither Kageyama nor Hinata noticed that - Hinata because he was scared and staring at Kageyama's skin and Kageyama because he was too busy blushing and trying not to get a stroke or something due to his brain going into overdrive. Both of them had gradually fallen asleep and when time came for the team to leave Kageyama's house after the film had ended the Karasuno boys shook their head and left with an exasperated sigh after taking one look at Kageyama craddling Hinata with the decoy's limbs wrapped around his setter hanging onto him like a koala. How ridiculous. Both of them were ridiculous.

The whole team agred that it was a good idea to sacrifice one practise in order to explain the concept of dating to the two idiots. After a very annoyed looking Suga was done with his explanation he looked expectantly at Kageyama's and Hinata's blushing face.

"Oi Kageyama!"

"W-what?" Kageyama managed to choke out. He felt so embarassed and the rising redness in his face did not help the matter at all.

"Let's date!" Hinata sounded so enthusiasting. His face was _glowing_ so much that it looked like it was emiting actual light.

Kageyama nodded and the entire Karasuno team sighed in relief as Hinata threw his body at Kageyama and the two of them started to make out.

The next day Hinata came with bruises and hickeys all over him smiling brightly as he tried to cover the fact he was limping. The groan that came from the rest of the team could be heard throughout the entire school.

Kageyama and Hinata would forever be idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest: that is probably how it went


End file.
